


sereno

by closet_monster



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dissociation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closet_monster/pseuds/closet_monster
Summary: Nesta abraça a ventania, deixa que o gelo tome seus ossos e se torna parte da noite. Em seus olhos, a tormenta morre lentamente.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	sereno

**Author's Note:**

> OI!!!!! fiz essa oneshot pequenininha porque fiquei com vontade de escrever em português, geralmente faço as fics em inglês pra ter mais alcance.  
> no mais: a gente endoida que o Cassian chama a Nesta de sweetheart mas eu fui procurar e aparentemente ele só chama a Nesta assim no conto wings and embers. E esse conto não foi traduzido pros livros em português ou seja, não tem tradução canon do "sweetheart" deles. Aí eu vou traduzir como "amor" ok? É isto. Se alguém ler, espero que ache legal

O sereno cai às cinco. O vento frio que parece descer do céu como uma maldição, afiado como uma adaga e incontestável até a próxima manhã. Aquele que faz sua garganta gelar com cada respiração, que dá arrepios, que pede por fogo.

Assim eram as montanhas: contínuo frio, que mudava em seus níveis através das horas do dia. Pela madrugada e até bem antes do alvorecer, era o frio avassalador que se instalava em seus ossos e se expandia até seu corpo inteiro virar uma pedra de gelo. Então, o frio da manhã, quando o gelo abandonava seus ossos e partia para beijar sua pele; o frio que sempre lhe acordava com uma tremedeira e o som dos ventos batendo contra as janelas. Era manhã em Illyria. Assim a vida tomava as montanhas, assim corpos quentes faziam com que o frio fosse carregado apenas pelos ventos que nunca, em hipótese alguma, paravam.

Até o sol cair, até o tempo gelar outra vez, até chegar cinco da tarde e consigo, o sereno. 

Nesta não entra dentro da cabana, como seu corpo lhe implora para fazer. Com pés plantados no chão, lábios firmemente selados e um cenho franzido, ela esfrega seu vestido sobre a pia no qual ela e Cassian lavavam suas roupas. O tecido, que um dia fora cinzento, agora estava amarelado e quase rijo, sensível como se não lhe restassem muitos dias antes que rasgasse - não perto das costuras, onde ela poderia remendar, mas um esgarço feio e irremediável que levasse a pobre roupa para além da salvação.

E debaixo daquela torneira, com água tão fria quanto outras no qual ela já havia se afogado, lavar roupa era como acariciar uma pedra de gelo. Cada respingo que atingia acima de seus pulsos parecia uma picada de agulha, alguns faziam com que todo seu corpo se arrepiasse. E o sabão de glicerina que Cassian comprava, feito nas montanhas, machucava suas palmas. Era uma substância ofensiva, feita para lavar o couros illyrianos, que hora ou outra estavam banhados em suor, sangue ou lama. Por vezes, todos os três numa só vez.

Nesta sabe que se fosse humana, aquele tempo gelado teria lhe congelado até a morte. Cassian acharia seu corpo petrificado sob o deque de madeira que ele havia construído séculos atrás; talvez a torneira ainda estivesse aberta. Ou talvez ela sobrevivesse ao frio, deixada então com palmas esfoladas após tocar naquele maldito sabão por tantas horas.

Mas ela não era humana - não mais, com exceção apenas de seu torturado coração. Agora, tudo que sentia era um frio inconveniente e as palmas de suas mãos delicadas se afinando com cada novo enxágue.

Ela não estava satisfeita: talvez porque estivesse furiosa, talvez porque seus pensamentos colidissem contra muralhas, talvez porque não houvesse nada bom dentro de si para batalhar contra sua incontestável reserva de escuridão. E também porque seu vestido favorito estava mais perto de ser jogado no lixo do que ele estava de ser realocado de volta em seu armário. Talvez - ela não gosta de admitir ou reconhecer, mas talvez fosse a água fria que desfiasse toda a sua razão. O maldito gelo, que queimava sua pele e dissociava sua mente até que, toda vez que fechasse os olhos, lembrasse de coisas pelo qual havia lutado tão severamente para esquecer.

_Talvez porque ela não viu o maldito em dias e ele nunca ao menos lhe avisou que estava partindo._

Assim era Illyria. Frio e silêncio. Frio e amargor. Frio e solitude. Frio e o sentimento de que talvez ela não estivesse realmente viva - às vezes, Nesta ficava sozinha por tempo suficiente para se convencer de que talvez estivesse de fato morta.

E então ele chega - as asas batendo sobre o ar enquanto faz sua descida, botas atingindo o chão com uma leveza calculada que certamente foi aperfeiçoada através dos séculos. O cheiro lhe atinge. É gelado e também fogo, fumaça, chuva, madeira; é familiar e viciante. Cassian - Nesta não se desvia de seu transe para checar. Ela escuta seus passos, sabe que está tenso mesmo sem olhar. E talvez, ela clama a si mesma, se ficasse calada o suficiente, se tornaria invisível aos seus olhos.

Não funciona.

As escadas, o deque; a madeira range com seu peso. Sua figura corta o vento com um assobio inconformado e Nesta sente o calor que emana do seu corpo mesmo que não a toque.

"Nesta."

Ali.

Ainda está viva, então. Nesta não poderia ter imaginado sua voz - vida e calor eram coisas que sua mente seria incapaz de reproduzir, nem mesmo em ilusões.

Ela não responde. Por alguns minutos, deseja que tivesse escolhido lavar suas roupas em outro dia, ou talvez em outro lugar. Havia uma alternativa: as fêmeas do acampamento lavavam roupas em um rio nordeste da montanha. Raramente Nesta as via carregando trouxas ou cestas pelas janelas, e as vira uma única vez pelo rio, durante uma exploração curiosa pelas montanhas. Não ficou por mais que cinco segundos. Odiou o rio, escuro e furioso; e os rosnados que recebeu das outras não foram necessariamente convidativos.

Todos em Windhaven sabiam da bruxa sob tutela do general. Os machos a odiavam o suficiente para que seus olhares de desprezo congelassem sua espinha - por vezes voltava para a cabine num passo apertado, olhando sobre seus ombros, plantando cadeiras por baixo das maçanetas quando se sentia observada. A maldita cabine: não havia uma única tranca, um cadeado, um ferrolho. Na única vez em que questionou o general sobre isso, sua resposta fora _"eu sou o cadeado"._ E a parte racional de seu cérebro entende: rodeados por uma raça guerreira, uma simples tranca de metal não impediria um invasor de entrar, caso assim quisesse. Cadeados e ferrolhos eram completamente inúteis nessa parte do mundo - Cassian era o motivo pelo qual as pessoas deliberadamente se mantinham longe, mesmo quando não estava em casa.

Não que isso fizesse com que Nesta se sentisse minimamente mais segura. Illyrianos ainda cuspiam em seu caminho quando raramente saía, murmurando ofensas e sussurrando sobre as coisas que deveriam ser feitas com alguém como ela. E as fêmeas, apesar de não ter conhecido ou trocado palavras com qualquer uma, haviam sido instruídas por seus familiares a manter distância.

Nesta não estava procurando por amigas, de qualquer forma.

"Nesta."

 _Ah._ Ainda estava ali.

Ela não sabe o que dizer - _ou até sabe,_ mas decide que não tem qualquer direito de pedir explicações ou exigir que Cassian lhe deixe recados antes de ir.

"Hm." Ela suspira, dedos rijos em torno do vestido. 

_O que diabos ele quer?_

"Sangue."

A palavra toma a sua atenção. _Sangue._ Onde?

Nesta levanta sua cabeça, olhando ao redor para identificar uma poça ou um rastro - e então para Cassian, procurando por algum machucado pela sua pele, mas não há nenhum. Suas mãos parecem estar perfeitas por baixo dos sifões, os braços cobertos, veste de couro fechada até o pescoço. As asas são erguidas sobre seus ombros, orgulhosas e imponentes, _intocadas._ E seu rosto… Imaculado. Suado, no máximo. Mas além disso, Cassian permanece num só pedaço.

"Sangue?" Ela repete, procurando pela resposta em seus olhos castanhos; e então olhando para o chão mais uma vez. 

Cassian se aproxima e quase que inconscientemente, Nesta dá um passo para trás, se chocando contra a pia. _Não quer ser tocada, não quer ser tocada_ \- as mãos grandes do general se enlaçam em torno de seus pulsos antes que ela retraia ainda mais, e força suas mãos abertas.

_Sangue._

Em suas cutículas, por trás das unhas, em cada pequena articulação de seus dedos, na palma esfolada; sangue diluído em água e sabão que escorre até seus cotovelos, em gotas alaranjadas que respingaram em seu vestido azul.

"Ah." Ela exala, flexionando os dedos para testar os machucados - e eles _doem_ como a peste.

"Vem."

Nesta mal decifra o murmúrio de Cassian, engolido pela rouquidão da sua voz não polida; até que uma de suas mãos deixa seu pulso e vai para o seu ombro, a guiando para dentro de casa.

"A pia."

"Esqueça."

"A torneira…"

_"Esqueça."_

Nesta não sabe quem é, não encontra dentro de suas paredes aquela mulher que entraria em combustão à mera alusão de ser ignorada ou comandada por ele. Não tem força em seu corpo para puxar o pulso ou se desvencilhar de seus braços, muito menos a vontade; não tem qualquer tipo de fogo em sua alma. Um dia Nesta fora uma vela, então uma fogueira, uma queimada, então uma explosão em níveis catastróficos; outro dia, ela era uma pálida brasa morrendo por baixo do orvalho, até que toda e qualquer chama morreu e deixou para trás nada além de uma pedra de carvão.

Então calada ela fica. Permite que Cassian a leve para dentro, que a sente no sofá. Mal processa quaisquer pensamentos enquanto escuta o illyriano se movendo pela cabine e é capaz de visualizar cada um de seus passos, mesmo que ela mantenha os olhos fixos em seus joelhos cobertos - o vestido azul que usava não estava em melhores condições do que aquele encharcado sobre a pia. E ela ainda precisava torcê-lo, estendê-lo no varal junto às suas outras roupas molhadas para secar com a ventania da noite -

Sua linha de pensamento se corrói novamente quando Cassian se senta ao seu lado, tomando seus pulsos outra vez e inspecionando suas mãos ainda mais cuidadosamente. Tem uma caixa em seu colo - Nesta sabe que é ali que ele mantém remédios e bandagens, vê aquela caixa aberta quase todo dia na bancada do banheiro que dividem.

Cassian murmura algo que ela não consegue ouvir.

"Eu vou ter cuidado." Ele repete quando ela ergue os olhos, o cinza de céus tempestuosos enevoados como vidro. Tão visivelmente perdida dentro de sua própria cabeça que Cassian quase vacila. "Eu vou ter cuidado, amor."

Palavras simples - Nesta as entende perfeitamente e confia na veracidade de seu julgamento. E _"amor",_ Nesta não consegue lembrar qual a última vez em que Cassian lhe chamara daquele jeito. Algo sobre esse fato deveria doer e até dói, mas ela não se permite sentir. 

"Ah."

Há gratidão em contentamento silencioso.

Ela não se lembra de esfolar as mãos, não lembra de sentir a dor ou ver o sangue - lembra apenas de ser levada para dentro e das mãos estranhamente gentis de Cassian. Grandes e desajeitadas, palmas grossas e calejadas, Nesta vê a precisão com que maneja suas mãos machucadas com um cuidado cheio de carinho do qual ela não acredita ser merecedora. Inerte, dona de uma consciência duvidosa, assiste os movimentos cuidadosos do illyriano - e Nesta pensa consigo mesma que ela é inteiramente feita de tristeza.

Também pensa que dói e que precisa desaparecer, pensa que foi danificada além da salvação bem como o seu vestido.

"Ei."

Nesta devolve sua atenção para Cassian por um momento, despertada pelo seu chamado.

"Hm?"

"Não chora." Ele diz gentilmente, seu próprio rosto tomado por uma tristeza absurda que Nesta não consegue nomear.

Aquele olhar a desarma completamente, como se já não estivesse inteiramente despida diante de seus olhos. Talvez os dois fossem feitos de tristeza; talvez o motivo pelo qual Cassian conseguia a enxergar tão claramente era porque ambos haviam sido consumidos pelo mesmo sentimento, porque suas máscaras eram cuidadosamente construídas com materiais familiares que se reconheciam com facilidade. Para Nesta, Cassian era a experiência de ver e ser vista.

E ela estava chorando? Nesta não tinha a menor ideia. Não conseguia sentir nada - talvez, bem como as feridas nas mãos, enquanto ainda lavava o vestido. Talvez fosse o frio, talvez fosse a água, talvez fosse o inconsolável sentimento de que toda a vida havia acabado.

Assim eram as montanhas.


End file.
